A New Perdicament
by miss e malfoy
Summary: One-shot, maybe a story in future. Ron gets caught cheating on Hermione and Marcus is there to pick up the pieces and make everything ten times better! possible lemons ahead!


**A New Perdicament**

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot!

On a cold winters night Hermione Granger sat in the leaky cauldron drinking fire whisky, she had just found out her long time boyfriend Ron Wesley had cheated on her for about six months now and she had found out by walking in on them when they were in the middle of shagging on _her _sofa in _her _apartment.

She felt foolish now for walking out the door instead of chucking the two of them out, but now she sat at a table at the back of the pub mourning over her troubles with her head down feeling sorry for herself and didn't notice the brilliant green eyes watching her.

Marcus flint sat a few tables away from Hermione Granger and noticed that she was upset about something. He guessed it was because she had found out about the weasel had cheated on her, he had found about a week ago when he saw him and that slut lavender brown coming out of the three broom sticks together acting all 'lovely dovey' with each other. The thought of the two made him sick and he also felt sorry for Hermione as she was clearly a lot better than that slag brown.

He then decided he was going to go over and talk to her and see if he could help make her feel better by making voldemort sound like prince charming once he was done ripping the weasel to shreds. He finished his drink threw a few sickles on the table and got up and walked over to Hermione's table.

Hermione was still looking at the table and didn't hear Marcus approach, he coughed and she jumped and look up. chocolate-brown eyes met with lime green. Hermione was shocked to say the least that Marcus Flint was standing in front of her. He hadn't changed much but he had sorted his teeth, the last time she had seen him was in her second year when Draco had called a 'mud blood' but she had read about him in the daily prophet about him doing well-being the chaser on the Montrose Magpies.

Marcus was trying to figure out what to say to Hermione and decided to comfort her, he was never good at helping upset women so he sat next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He then said;

" I know what Wesley done to you, I found out about a week ago and I am truly sorry you don't deserve all of his shite. And you just remember you are well better than that slut Brown."

Hermione looked at Marcus shocked but she felt comfortable and safe in Marcus' arms. She then said to him whilst trying to stop crying;

"thank you Marcus, I really appreciate it. It's just he made me feel so stupid because I believed his bullshit!'

'Don't worry about it, in fact I have an idea!'

'What do you mean you have a idea?'

'Well, why don't we make the Weasel jealous?!'

'Okay, but how do you suppose we do that?'

Marcus smirked and got an evil glint in his eyes;

'Easy, at the Yule Ball what tore Weasley to shreds?'

'Well seeing Viktor and I there together bothered him a lot, but what has that got to do with anything?'

'Everything Granger, everything. Listen why don't we go back to my place and talk about this in private, and don't worry I promise no funny business!'

Hermione sat for a moment thinking about her options, she could back out of this and wallow in self-pity or go back with Marcus and get back at Ron. Hermione already knew what she was going to do.

'Okay, I'll go home with you but we need to act like we are leaving like a couple.'

Marcus just nodded and for the second time that night threw a few gallons on the table and stood and wait for Hermione to get ready to leave. Once Hermione stood Marcus paced his arm around her shoulders whilst she wrapped her arms around his waist. All Marcus could think about was how small she was and how amazing she felt against him and how much harder this may be.

They strolled outside successfully looking like a couple but they didn't notice a certain bleached blonde witch sitting in a dark corner off the pub smirking at the new dirt she had on a certain Hermione Granger.

A/N: This is currently only a two part one-shot however it may progress into a proper story!


End file.
